Extraños Presentimientos
by Fede Potter
Summary: Extraños acontecimientos, asesinatos misteriosos, desapariciones sospechosas. ¿Qué estará ocurriendo en Hogwarts? Entra y descúbrelo.


**EXTRAÑO PRESENTIMIENTO (Capi. 1)  
**

**Estaba Hermione leyendo El Profeta cuando encuentra éste enunciado:**

_Se han encontrado terribles asesinatos en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts._

**-¿Pero que es esto? – dijo Hermione.  
De pronto, entran Harry y Ron a la Sala común.  
-¿Hermione que sucede? – dijeron ambos.  
-No, nada, solo miren esto! – Y les entrega el diario.  
Asustados y temblorosos dicen: -¿Qué?, pero, es imposible!  
-Yo no lo pienso así chicos.- dice Hermione – No he visto a Ginny desde la última fiesta de Haloween, y eso fue hace ...  
-6 días – responden Harry y Ron.  
Entonces, los interrumpe el llamado de Dumbledore para que los alumnos se dirijan Gran comedor.  
-Alumnos de Hogwarts, prefectos, maestros. Estamos aquí reunidos a causa de los extraños acontecimientos de hace unos días.  
-Ves? – Le susurra Hermione a Ron. Hemos descubierto que falta un alumno en la escuela. Su nombre es ... Draco Malfoy. Todos estaban impresionados, se preguntaban que había pasado. Algunos pensaban que por lo tramposo y lo malvado que era, se podría haber escapado de la escuela. Otros, no dudaban y lo afirmaban.  
- Mantengan la calma. – dice Dumbledore – No hay porque alarmarse, está todo bajo control.  
Al caer la noche, Harry piensa en ir e investigar sobre estos hechos extraños, y Hermione decide acompañarlo. –Harry, tengo miedo, no me gustó para nada ese discurso de hoy. – dice Hermione. –Si a mi tampoco. Entonces ellos continúan caminando. –Harry, está muy oscuro aquí, haz un hechizo o algo, yo estoy muy asustada, no puedo mover mis brazos. –De acuerdo. ¡Lumos! – grita Harry. Y la varita ilumina una parte de la habitación.  
-¿En donde estamos? – pregunta Hermione. –No sé, nunca había estado en ésta habitación.  
Ellos se encontraban en una habitación, llena de frascos con nombre de hechizos.  
-Flipendo, Lumos, Wingardium leviosa, etc.  
-Esto parece un escondite secreto. Entonces Hermione empuja una madera y ve una pequeña abertura. -Ahhh!! – los gritos de Hermione inundaron la habitación. –Detente Hermione! Nos pueden oír.  
-Es que... que...  
-Espera, primero cálmate, respira profundo, y ahora dime, ¿qué hay del otro lado?  
-Malfoy muerto!  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!  
-Si, muerto, mira – Harry mira por la abertura y ve a Malfoy sentado en una silla todo ensangrentado, y su varita clavada en el corazón.  
-Salgamos de acá.**

Capítulo 2

Días después.

Harry y Hermione estaban en el Gran Comedor, y vieron otro enunciado en El Profeta:

_Han desaparecido 4 alumnos de la escuela de Hogwarts.  
_**-Harry, ya me cansé de esto.  
-Si ya sé. Y aún no puedo olvidar aquel día que vimos a Malfoy muer... –Sshhh! Querés que los demás se enteren ?  
--No.  
-Entonces no hablemos más de ese tema.  
-¿De qué hablan? – dice Ron.  
-No de nada, solo que detesto las empanadas de calabaza.  
-Ah! Si, a mi tampoco me gustan, tienen ese color anaranjado y ese relleno repugnante. Habría que cambiar el menú de la escuela de vez en cuando.  
-Harry ¡! Hoy tienes el gran partido de Quidditch!  
-Ay! No, no tengo ganas de participar en ese partido. Tenemos que jugar contra los de Slytherin. Y juega Malfoy en su equipo.  
-Harry, no recuerdas que Malfoy está muerto? – dice Hermione.  
-¿Qué? – dice Ron - Malfoy muerto !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Hermione! Porqué abriste tu bocota ?!! – dice Harry  
-Lo siento, si?  
-Pero, Malfoy está muerto?? – dice con cara de desesperación.  
-Si, lo encontramos muerto hace 2 días – dice Harry.  
-Estaba sentado en una silla, empapado de sangre y su varita atravesándolo – agrega Hermione.  
-¿Pero cómo? – dice Ron.  
-Nadie sabe, bueno, no le hemos preguntado a nadie, porque queremos guardar el secreto.  
-Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie – dice Ron.  
-Promételo.  
-Lo prometo, lo prometo.  
-De acuerdo, chicos, yo voy a la Biblioteca a buscar información sobre algún mago que haya hecho algo parecido a esto.  
-De acuerdo, vamos Ron, tengo que practicar para el Gran partido de Quidditch. – dice Harry.  
-Si, vamos, nos vemos Hermione!**

Harry y Ron se alejan a un lugar seguro para practicar, mientras Hermione busca información sobre los asesinatos y desapariciones.  
-Éste lugar es el indicado. – dice Harry.  
-Seguro? Parece muy descuidado en cuanto a que no cortaron el pasto acá.  
-No es de gran importancia. Juguemos una carrera para precalentar.  
-Bu, bu, bueno.  
-Cuando diga YA! Empezamos.  
-De acuerdo, como digas – dice Ron.  
-Preparado, listo, YA!!!  
Y ambos despegan a gran velociad.  
-Haz mejorado mucho Ron – dice Harry.  
-Gracias, y vos no estás mal.  
Y los dos siguen, hasta que se pierden en un sector muy lejano de la escuela.  
-Harry!!! Dime que ese no es el castillo de la escuela de Durmstrang.  
-No lo puedo creer! Ese es. Es la escuela de Durmstrang!  
-Eso quiere decir que .... por lo rápido que volamos llegamos hasta la otra escuela de magia y hechicería – dice Ron.  
-Pero no solo eso Ron, también quiere decir que ... estamos a 2.000.000 Km. De Hogwarts.

Capítulo 3

-Qué? Estás seguro?  
-Si, y otra cosa, no olvides que estamos en Bulgaria!  
-No, no lo puedo creer, es imposible. Y nuestras clases? Perderemos puntos por no participar, y como tú eres el famoso se darán cuenta fácilmente de que no estamos en Hogwarts.  
-Tranquilízate Ron!  
-Y como quieres que haga eso??!  
-Bueno, no sé, pero ya que estamos aquí, podremos ayudar a Hermione sobre estos acontecimientos de Hogwarts.  
-Y como vamos a hacer eso?  
-Solo entremos a Durmstrang y preguntaremos, luego volveremos a Hogwarts.  
-De acuerdo.Harry y Ron entran a Durmstrang, les llamó mucho la atención el castillo y como se veía por fuera, pero por dentro, no les interesó mucho, ya ke se semejaba a Hogwarts.  
Iban a ver si encontraban algo sobre los acontecimientos, pero no lo lograron.  
-Harry! Aquel no es ... Vik, Vik, Víktor Krum??  
-Si Ron, tienes razón, el es uno de los mejores jugadores estrella de Quidditch, y participó en el torneo cuando tenía apenas 18 años de edad.  
-Por eso, no lo puedo creer, que tal si vamos a hablar con él?  
-Me parece bien.Harry y Ron se acercan para hablar con Víktor Krum.

-Hola chicos.  
-Hola – dicen Harry y Ron.  
-¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?  
-Si.  
-¿Qué se les ofrece?  
-¿No recuerdas si alguna vez hayan habido desapariciones o asesinatos aquí?  
-No, nunca.  
-Oh! De acuerdo – dicen decepcionados.  
-Esperen!  
-¿Qué?  
-Ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que hace 2 años ha habido un asesinato y cuando fui a investigar con mi amiga Jacqueline recuerdo que había visto a mi peor enemigo muerto.  
-¿Y cómo estaba?  
-Sentado en una silla empapado de sangre y su varita atravesándolo.  
-No lo puedo creer – dice Harry – Sucedió lo mismo cuando fui a investigar con Hermione, mi peor enemigo Malfoy, y estaba muerto exactamente de esa manera.  
-¿En serio? También ocurrió lo mismo en la esuela de BeauxBatons.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué podemos hacer?  
-¿Recuerdan los dementores?  
-S, s, s, si – tartamudea Harry.  
-Bueno, han dicho que cobraron mente propia, es como si fueran un mago de verdad pero con un pequeño detalle.  
-¿Cu, cu, cual?  
-Tienen el doble de poder que del que tenían antes.  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! – grita Harry.  
-Sshhh! ¿Porqué gritas así?  
-Porque antes cuando un dementor apenas me tocaba, yo me debilitaba y me desmayaba.  
-Oh! No, estás en grave peligro!  
-Y yo? – dice Ron.  
-No sé, pero no es bueno arriesgarse.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Pero ¿que debemos hacer?  
-Toma esto.  
Viktor le entrega a Harry una pluma azul y plateada.  
-¿Y qué tengo que hacer con esto?  
-Cuando tengas enfrente al dementor líder, solo sostén la pluma dirigiéndola hacia arriba y grita: "¡Stop Dementor Power!" Y su poder volverá a la mitad de la que tenía anteriormente.  
-De acuerdo – dice Harry agarrando con fuerza la pluma.  
-Bueno chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos pero me tengo que ir.  
-De acuerdo, gracias por tu colaboración.  
-De nada, nos vemos!  
-Nos vemos.  
-De acuerdo Harry, volvamos a Hogwarts.

Último y 4° Capítulo

Harry y Ron, toman sus escobas, y vuelan hacia Hogwarts.  
-Harry, cuando piensas hacer eso de la pluma??  
-Esta misma noche.  
-Qué?  
-Eso, esta noche, para que no hayan mas asesinatos.  
Y Ron preocupado le contesta  
-Oh! De acuerdo.

Después del viaje ...

Harry, Ron, llegaron!! – dice Hermione.  
-Si, que pasa Hermione?  
-Lamentablemente lo que yo presentía era cierto.  
-Qué presentías?  
-Ron ... odio decirte esto, pero Ginny desapareció de Hogwarts.  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!  
Y todos se dan vuelta y lo miran a Ron.  
-Será mejor que continuemos esta charla en la sala común.  
-Si, vamos.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor ...

-Pero, ¿cómo que mi hermana desapareció?  
-Si Ron, hemos buscado por todos lados, y no la encontramos, estamos seguros de que no está en Hogwarts.  
-Ay! No. No lo puedo creer, mi hermana, desaparecida!!  
Entonces deja caer una lágrima en la que se refleja la imagen de Ginny.  
-No te preocupes Ron, seguramente es por los acontecimientos, puede ser que esté buscando información, o tratando de buscar la manera de que todo vuelva a la normalidad.  
-No me importa!! Es mi hermana, y la tengo que encontrar!!! No quiera que sea víctima de los dementores.  
-¿Cómo? – dice Hermione  
-Si, no quiero que sea otra de sus victimas.  
-Pero ... ¿los dementores?  
-Si, por su culpa sucede todo esto, al parecer cuando viajamos accidentalmente a Durmstrang, nos encontramos con Víktor Krum , y el nos dijo que hacer.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y que hay que hacer para deshacerse de los dementores?  
-Bueno, como según él los dementores cobraron mente propia, es como si fueran un mago de verdad, bueno, según él me entregó ésta pluma – dice Harry.  
-Que linda.  
-Si, y me dijo que cuando me encuentre en frente del dementor líder, debo sostener hacia arriba ésta pluma y decir: "Stop dementor power".  
-De acuerdo, ¿y cuando piensas hacerlo?  
-Ésta noche.  
-Ah! Bueno, no me sorprende, yo te acompaño.  
-¿Cómo que no te sorprende?  
-Porque yo te conozco Harry, eres decidido en cuanto a tus misiones, lo quieres hacer todo de una buena vez.  
-Bueno, no importa, ¿ustedes me apoyan?  
-Yo si – dice Hermione  
-Yo también.  
-De acuerdo, gracias.

Esa misma noche ...

-Espero que todo salga bien – dice Hermione.  
-Yo también lo espero.  
-Y yo.

Los 3 siguen caminando, entonces pisan una llamativa alfombra en la que en realidad, estaba tapando un agujero y todos caen.  
-Ahhh!  
Entonces, llegan a una habitación donde termina el pasaje, y encuentran a Ginny.  
-Hermana!!  
-Hermano!!  
-¿Qué hacías aquí?  
-Caí accidentalmente buscando algo sobre estos hechos extraños.  
-Te dije Ron – dice Harry.  
-De acuerdo, que suerte que te encontré.  
-Si, pero, cuando caí aquí no supe que mas hacer, por lo que quedé atrapada.  
-Bueno, vamos a ver.  
Los 4 caminan buscando alguna pista, o algo que los lleve al dementor líder.  
Encuentran una gigante puerta, en la que tenía 4 candados, y una voz decía:  
-Si quieren ingresar a la siguiente habitación, deberán hacer algún hechizo que me sorprenda, entonces les entregaré las 4 llaves para que puedan ingresar.  
-De acuerdo – dicen todos.  
-¿Quién empieza?  
-Yo – dice Hermione  
Entonces ve una hoja y dice:  
-Wingardium Leviosa!  
La hoja se eleva hasta tocar el techo.  
-No está nada mal, bien hecho!  
Y aparece una llave plateada en el suelo, entonces Hermione la recoge y abre el primer candado.  
-Bien hecho Hermione!  
-Ahora ¿Quién sigue?  
-Yo – dice Ron.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Lumos!  
Y una brillante luz ilumina la cara de todos.  
-Muy bien, otra llave ganada.  
Y en el suelo aparece una llave color Zafiro.  
-Genial!!  
Y Ron abre el candado.  
-¿Quién será el siguiente?  
-Yo – dice Ginny.  
-De acuerdo.  
Por suerte encontró una silla en la habitación, y con la varita la señaló y gritó:  
-Flipendo!!!  
Y la silla de un empujón chocó contra la pared.  
-Fácil, pero con mucho orgullo, otra ganada.  
Y en el suelo aparece una llave color Ruby.  
-Muy bien Ginny!!! – dice Ron.  
-Tú eres el que queda, haz tu hechizo.  
-Aparición!!!  
Entonces desaparece de donde está parado, y reaparece un metro mas atrás.  
-Excelente! Han pasado la prueba.  
Y delante de Harry aparece una llave dorada.  
-Genial!!!!!  
Y la puerta se abre, entonces aparecen dementores volando por todos lados, pero ninguno le hizo efecto.  
-Chicos, sigamos – dice Harry.  
Entonces ven a un dementor gigante.  
-Debe ser ese - dice Hermione.  
-De acuerdo, acá voy.  
Harry se acerca al dementor, pero al sentirse débil cae al suelo, pero no se ha desmayado aún.  
-No te rindas ahora Harry.  
Hermione se acerca a él, y lo ayuda a levantarse.  
-Vamos, Harry, tú puedes, saca la pluma y haz el hechizo.  
-Gracias Hermione, tú si eres mi amiga.  
Entonces Harry saca la pluma e intenta decir:  
-S,s,stop.  
-Vamos Harry, apunta la pluma hacia arriba, yo te ayudaré a decir el hechizo.  
Y ambos gritan:  
¡¡¡Stop dementor power!!!  
y la pluma ilumina todo Hogwarts con una luz brillante de color azul.  
Todos los dementores están siendo destruidos, y el líder se debilita.  
Harry y Hermione caen desmayados al suelo.

Al día siguiente ...

Harry despierta en la enfermería, y ve a Hermione en una cama a su lado.  
-Hola! ¿Estás bien?  
-Si, ¿y tú?  
-Bien, ¿crees que lo logramos?  
-No sé, pero espero que si.

Entonces llega Ron y les dice:  
-Harry, Hermione, lo lograron!!!!  
-¿En serio?  
-Sii, reaparecieron los 4 alumnos desaparecidos, y al parecer también volvió Malfoy.  
-Ay! No – dice Harry – Yo quería que el se quedara muerto – dice con orgullo.

Luego aparece Malfoy.  
-Potter, te debo la vida, siento haberte molestado, gracias a ti, ahora estoy vivo.  
-Malfoy, no lo sientes en verdad.  
-La verdad, no – dice con una risa burlona.  
-Mejor vete – dice Ron.  
-De acuerdo, me voy cabeza de calabaza.  
-Sal de aquí! – le grita.

Cuando Malfoy se retira, entra Dumbledore.

-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, por su valentía al derrotar a los dementores, recibirán 150 puntos para Gryffindor cada uno.  
-Pero, eso significa que ganamos la copa de las casas!!!  
-Si, eso parece.  
Y los 3 se dan un abrazo.  
Luego de la recuperación, Harry y Hermione ingresan al Gran comedor y todos los miran con orgullo haciendo una fiesta por el triunfo de Gryffindor.

Holaa! Soy Fede Potter, espero que les haya gustado mi primer fict.  
la verdad que me escribí la vida en el 4° capítulo, pero vi otros FF y todos escriben el testamento en cada capítulo.  
Bueno, una cosa, manden reviews!!! Que quiero ponerme contento con lo que me manden, eso si, si lo que me mandan dice que les gusto mi fict, jeje.  
Bueno, los dejo leyendo más ficts, esperen otro FF mío como en 1 año, jaja, mentira, es que me cansó mucho hacer un fict jeje, pero estoy seguro de que voy a escribir otro, hasta entonces me despido.  
Chauu!!!!


End file.
